


What Do We Do Now?

by Anna_Papaya, Wolfy_Writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry needs therapy, Multi, Slow Burn, They all need therapy, but also real fic, chatfic, i don’t know how to tag, no beta we die like men, ronmione, unestablished relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Papaya/pseuds/Anna_Papaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Writes/pseuds/Wolfy_Writes
Summary: Harry and his friends are going back to Hogwarts for their new eighth year with the weight of Lord Voldemort finally off their shoulders. But really, they don’t know what to do.
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. INSPIRATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FULL DISCLOSURE:
> 
> This is rated teen and up, and that is because this takes place after all 1-7 books/movies have happened. If you don't want any spoilers, then please don't read this. Also, this means that they are all 18 years old. We will keep swearing to a limit, though.  
> Finally:
> 
> THE CURSED CHILD IS NOT CANON
> 
> Alright, we hope you enjoy! 🤗

Pansy Parkinson added Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, and 10 others

Pansy Parkinson changed group chat name to Slytherin/Gryffindor Partay!!

Pansy Parkinson changed their name to Drama_QUEEN

Drama_QUEEN: Hey guys!

Draco Malfoy: Pansy, W H Y?!

Drama_QUEEN: why NOT?!

Hermione Granger: Lord have mercy.

Harry Potter: this will n o t end well

Drama_QUEEN: ;D

Seamus Finnigan: this seems like a great idea :D

Seamus Finnigan changed their name to ImmaDoItDean

Dean Thomas: oh boy… 

Dean Thomas changed their name to DontDoItSeamus 

ImmaDoItDean: >:DDD 

Draco Malfoy: and it has started…

Theodore Nott: why am I here again?

Milicent Bulstrode: because we luv you theo =))

Theodore Nott: …

Ron Weasley: I was just struck with INSPIRATION-

Harry Potter: oh merlin… 

Ron Weasley has changed Theodore Nott's name to Theo_A_DOOR

Theo_A_DOOR: I don’t know how I feel about that :/

Harry Potter: actually, that could've been a LOT worse ://

Ron Weasley: hey! :000

Hermione Granger: It's true, Ronald. That could've been extremely bad.

Ron Weasley changed their name to DaBestWeasley

Harry Potter: and that was the worse…

Hermione Granger: *sigh*

Hermione Granger changed DaBestWeasley’s name to EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon

Harry Potter: :'D I remember THAT!!

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: *gasp* betrayal

Neville Longbottom: wait, what happened??

Harry Potter: oh hey, Neville!

Hermione Granger: well, it's kind of an inside joke...

Drama_QUEEN: about what? ;D

Daphne Greengrass: yeah, about what??

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: well, we were talking about Harry's "relationship" with Cho, and Hermione brought up a RIDICULOUS amount of things Cho could be feeling since she cried when she first kissed Harry...

Harry Potter: Hehe… thanks mate

Hermione Granger: and I told him that just because he had the "emotional range of a teaspoon" doesn't mean we all have.

Blaise Zabini: ouch, man :\

Parvati Patil: oh how we love to hear about Harry’s love life @Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy: Go AwAy!! 

Parvati Patil: XDDD

Ron Weasley: good one Parvati :-)

Vincent Crabbe: Why are we

Gregory Goyle: getting so many

Vincent Crabbe: notifications??

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: INSPIRATION

Harry Potter: sh— 

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon changed Vincent Crabbe's name to TweedleDee

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon changed Gregory Goyle's name to TweedleDum

Hermione Granger: I am proud of you for remembering that movie, Ronald. I thought you fell asleep during it.

Harry Potter: no, that was me

Hermione Granger: >:// oH ReAlLy HarRY

Harry Potter: ':) heh, yeah…?

Hermione Granger: >:)))

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: I fell asleep during The Lion King

ImmaDoItDean: HoW DaRe YoU

Hermione Granger: YES SEAMUS

Drama_QUEEN: what is this nonsense…?

Draco Malfoy: I don't KNOW

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: oh here we go!

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon changed Hermione Granger's name to ABitOfLightReAdiNg

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: hehe… remember Harry?

Harry Potter: “I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading.”

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: "that's light?"

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: ronald, I cant believe you remember that X'D

Drama_Queen: and whats the story behind this one?

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: Oh just the everyday researching to find out stuff about Nicolas Flamel so we could discover what was beyond the trap door that was guarded by a giant three headed dog. Ya know?

Harry Potter: i know

Draco Malfoy: I don’t! 

Daphne Greengrass: wOw

Millicent Bulstrode: was that the time Harry murdered a professor?

Harry Potter: ok wAiT

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: yup! :D

Harry Potter: -beTRAYAL 

Drama_QUEEN: I thought I was the dramatic one

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: it was though!

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: I was murdered by a chess set, hermione was almost poisoned, we almost died again by a big plant and flying keys, and Harry killed a professor

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: it was a W I L D year...

Neville Longbottom: oooh what plant?

Draco Malfoy: THATS what you're concerned about??!?

Neville Longbottom: well they could’ve hurt the poor plant 

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: it hurt us Neville!

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: to answer Neville's question, it was a Devil's Snare 

Neville Longbottom: oOoOHh

Draco Malfoy: well if you put that into context, the house points you got at the end of the year make a lot more sense :o

Draco Malfoy: and while we’re on the topic of changing our usernames to quotes from our life (as if our life has been written down and sold to millions) then….

Draco Malfoy changed their name to Scared_Potter

Draco Malfoy changed Harry Potter's name to Scarface

Scarface changed their name to You_Wish

Parvati Patil: aww cute :’3 

Parvati Patil changed their name to Parvati

Parvati: I dont really want anything extra with my name…

Daphne Greengrass: yeah, me neither.

Daphne Greengrass changed her name to Daphne

Daphne: :D

Millicent Bulstrode: wait, wait, why are YOU the favorite Neville??

Sprouts_Favorite: because Sprout loves me?

Drama_QUEEN: I’ve been absent for quite awhile and no one has noticed :(

Drama_QUEEN: also, no one cares Neville. We all dislike Herbology 

Drama_Queen: just the truth ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sprouts_Favorite: :’(

Millicent Bustrode: hey, I have an idea for my username

Millicent Bulstrode changed their name to Cat_Stan

Scared_Potter: oh, I love your cat Millie! :DD

Cat_Stan: thank you, Draco. I love her too <3

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: @Blaise Zabini I just got a INSPIRATION 

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: it’s an*, Ronald

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon changed Blaise Zabini's name to BLAIS'N_Thru_These_Halls

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: whatever Hermione

BLAIS'N_Thru_These_Halls: Really..? ://

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: :p

Sprouts_Favorite: did you know that the Mimbulus Mimbletonia is a very rare and plant and I HAVE IT :DD

Drama_QUEEN: maybe this group chat was a bad idea…

Scared_Potter: ya think?!


	2. Bi-Monthly Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter, everyone! As you could probably see from the first chapter and tags, this story is labelled a 'chatfic'. However, we will be alternating writing styles each chapter. The first will be chatfic, the second will be writing, the third a chatfic, and so on.
> 
> Other than that, we hope you enjoy the story!  
> 😁😁

Harry made his way through the empty corridors, passing students every now and again. As his mind began to drift away, he refocused himself on what his current task was. Or, more specifically, who he was going to see. 

He came to a pause at a large, shiny door. It was new-looking, and had none of the dents and markings of the other, well-worn doors at Hogwarts. He nervously checked the bronze name plaque. It read 'Dr. Edwards, Josiah'. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the heavy door open.

"Hello, I am Dr. Edwards, but you can call me whatever you feel is most comfortable. Dr. E., Mr. Edwards, anything is fine."

"Alright then, Dr. E.," Harry said cautiously. Before him sat a young looking man, fair-skinned and slender. He had slicked back chestnut hair, and limpid blue eyes. Thin lips framed a large smile as he beckoned Harry to come closer and sit down.

"So, you are Harry Potter, correct? Do you go by any nicknames, or prefer to be called something else?"

Harry shook his head, slightly overwhelmed. The purple bean bag he sat on crinkled as he shifted to look at Dr. E.

"Alrighty then! Harry, do you know why you're here?"

"Yes," he mumbled. Harry didn't know why he was so nervous. Everything was going to be fine.

"Good! You know this, but I am going to be your career counselor for this year. Full disclosure, you will have mandatory one-hour sessions with me once a month this year, all year. However, you may request more sessions, like once a week instead, or extra one-time sessions. I will try to accommodate for anything you need, but keep in mind, you may need to see another counselor periodically for any extra lessons. There is the girl's career counselor, Mrs. Falley, and the Co-ed counselor, Ms. Whitman. You can go to any of us for anything."

"Alright, that's ok with me." Harry was still overwhelmed, but he got the jist of it.

"So, career counseling! Harry, this extra year was offered to the late 7th years to give as many witches and wizards a chance to succeed. This year, the regular academic subjects are not a requirement, and this is the time to fit in all of the extra credits that you need for your chosen career path. It is perfectly fine if you don't have a job in mind yet, too. I'm here to work you through everything." 

Harry smiled weakly at the man. 

"Ok Harry, I'm just going to ask. Do you know what you want to do for your job?"

"Well, since 6th year, I always said that I was going to be an Auror. Y'know, 'I'm Harry Potter, of course I'd choose a noble life of fighting magical crime!'. But after the war, I'm not so sure anymore. I've been fighting my whole life, and I don't really want it to be my future payroll."

"I see." Dr. E. said, his voice comforting and accepting, as if Harry hadn't just admitted to an extremely controversial ideal. He made no comment, no "But you're Harry Potter! You were born for fighting!" or even a "Aren't you a Gryffindor? Aren't you supposed to be brave?" He didn't say anything, just let Harry continue. 

His indifference gave Harry a little confidence, and so he went on. 

"Now that I don't have a clear goal to shoot for, I don't have a clue what to do." The admittance felt heavy on Harry's tongue. "Everyone else seems to have an idea of what they want, or at least a hobby that they could expand upon and make a living off of. Like Neville and his plants, or Hermione and her SPEW. Me, I just don't have anything."

Harry looked up, self-conscious. But Dr. E. 

just looked contemplative. 

"Well Harry, it's perfectly fine to not know what to do just yet. I mean, that is why we offered the extra year. You don't need to know exactly what you want. Taking some time for yourself and really acknowledging what your passions are could be the most effective thing for you to do."

"I, but-," Harry didn't know what to say. He nodded mutely and mulled over Dr. E.'s advice.

"This is probably a new concept for you, Harry, but it is ok to be selfish sometimes. Your homework for this week is to talk to your friends about what they enjoy in their free time, and how they got into it"

"Until next time, Harry! I can't wait for our next visit."

Harry smiled warmly and left the room. Feet plodding down the worn carpet, he made his way to the large doors of the Hogwarts entrance.

~~~~~

Draco sighed. The shiny leather-backed couch felt stiff and itchy, not bringing it's usual comfort. And he had too much dignity to use a pillow on a couch. Especially a nice, expensive black leather couch. Not worth the teasing. All of the Slytherins were being extra tedious, and no way in heaven or hell would he ever 'hang out' with the Gryffindors. Seventeen years of discrimination didn’t just disappear, you know. 

There was nothing to do. He had never been one for procrastination, so his homework had been promptly finished hours ago. And Harry was at his appointment, so there was no one to talk to. No one interesting, at least. 

He had already been to his own appointment two days ago. Draco wasn't particularly happy with the idea of mandatory therapy, but it wasn't his call. And, to be perfectly honest, a small, itty-bitty part of him wanted someone to open up to. Not that he'd ever admit it, of course. 

His mind drifted, coming back to the Quidditch game he played with a few other 8th years. Slytherins and Hufflepuffs versus Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. It wasn't a real game, of course. Just mindless time-filling. But the rush of air in his hair and robes flapping in the wind, balls whipping through the air and brooms darting and flying, the smell of cut grass and broom polish filled him, and he couldn't help but feel like he was home.


	3. That Career Thingy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! We are back with a chatfic chapter. This pattern WILL continue.
> 
> As always, we hope you enjoy the story!😄😄

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: N.E.W.T.S are so soon

Drama_QUEEN: wE hAvE NEWTS!?

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: yeah… did you not read the letter we got for this year

Drama_QUEEN: I never do. It’s a w a s t e o f t i m e.

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: the year just started Hermione

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: EXACTLY

Scared_Potter: EXACTLY

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: wait what Draco…?

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: don’t tell me you are like Hermione, Malfoy… always getting ahead 

ImmaDoItDean: well that was Hermione in three words, “always getting ahead.”

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: ...thanks?

Scared_Potter: I just think studying is important

Parvati: by yourself? @You_Wish

Scared_Potter: bold of you to assume I have anyone that will agree to study with me aaannnddd NO

Parvati: ;D

DontDoItSeamus: where is Harry anyways?

ImmaDoItDean: last time I saw him he was going off to his career thingy and that was at like 12… it’s 3

Scared_Potter: he’s probably just doing 

something with Weasley and/or Granger 

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: Hermione is right next to me

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: and Hermione is not next to Harry so…

Scared_Potter: you two lost Potter

Sprouts_Favorite: like they haven’t done it before

Drama_QUEEN: ooohhh spill!!

Sprouts_Favorite is typing

Scared_Potter: no time for a story, find Potter

Sprouts_Favorite: :(

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: Neville! You should be worried about Harry

Sprouts_Favorite: :-(

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: adding a nose does nothing

Scared_Potter: getting off topic

Cat_Stan: @You_Wish @You_Wish @You_Wish @You_Wish @You_Wish @You_Wish @You_Wish

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: no point in doing that, he turned this chat to silent 

Drama_Queen: *offended* 

TweedleDee: *offended*

TweedleDum: *offended*

BLAISE’N_Thru_These_Halls: *offended*

Daphne: *offended*

Cat_Stan: *offended*

Theo_A_DOOR: *offended*

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: such a Slytherin move

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: I found him!!

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: that was suppose to be just to Ronald…

BLAISE’N_Thru_These_Halls: why couldn’t you tell us all?

ABitOfLightReAdNg: wait

Scared_Potter: wHeRe iS hE?

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: there you go

BLAISE’N_Thru_These_Halls: no need for an explanation now

Scared_Potter: haha funny! I was joking anyways…

Theo_A_DOOR: ok then the chat will just be silent while Hermione and Ron go talk to Harry alone

Scared_Potter: that’s fine

Scared_Potter: ok it’s been five minutes tell me where he is

Theo_A_DOOR: oh how we’re so surprised :|

Scared_Potter: I secretly hate you all

Cat_Stan: not very secretive

Scared_Potter: I’m glad.

3:34

You_Wish: hey guys

6:45

Scared_Potter: HeY?? you disappear for the whole day and all you say is hey?!?!

You_Wish: indeed

Scared_Potter: InDeEd

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: ANYWAYS

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: Have you guys all had career counseling?

Daphne: I just got out :)

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: If you don’t mind me asking, how was it?

Daphne: oh it was great! I told her all about what I want to do and she was so supportive! :) :D

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: And what do you want to do?

Drama_QUEEN: are you taking a survey or something, Granger??

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: No but that’s a wonderful idea!

Daphne: Well I really want to go into the ministry. I also want to defend animal and creature treatment too. The things some people do to animals and creatures- :(

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: oh Daphne-

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: oh no Daphne

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: Have you heard of my organization, the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare?

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: aka spew

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: S.P.E.W* At least do proper grammar if you are going to abbreviate it, Ronald. 

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: :/

Daphne: that sounds interesting, Hermione!

Cat_Stan: not really…

Drama_QUEEN: i agree with milicent

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: I actually would love to expand S.P.E.W to other creatures that deserve better treatment, like you want to do. 

Theo_A_DOOR: oH hOw iNtErEsTiNg 

BLAISE’N_Thru_These_Halls: oH aGrEed ThEo

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: *eye roll*

Cat_Stan: can you just take this convo to a different chat, Daphne and Granger?

Daphne: ok Millie :)

Cat_Stan: thanks :))

Drama_QUEEN: THANK YOU

You_Wish: well you really do live up to your username, Pansy

Drama_QUEEN: thank you

You_Wish: welcome

Parvati: How was your first career counseling meeting thing, Harry?

You_Wish: wweeeelllllllll

Theo_A_DOOR: that doesn't sound good

TweedleDee: what did you do, Harry?

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: completely nothing basically

You_Wish: thanks Ron

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: no problem 

You_Wish: did you not hear the sarcasm? 

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: :(

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: Really though Ronald, no support to Harry?

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: well he probably did better than me…

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: *facepalm*

Parvati: What happened Harry?

You_Wish: nothing really. So i guess Ron was right

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: :DD

TweedleDum: well thats sad

You_Wish: ok listen! even the brilliant Harry Potter has trouble talking to people sometimes! why does my session matter anyways!?

Cat_Stan: go off Harry

You_Wish: nah

Drama_QUEEN: selfless

You_Wish: better then being selfish

Drama_QUEEN: debatable

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: what Pansy????

Drama_QUEEN: I know what I said

You_Wish: what happened at everyone else meetings??

Scared_Potter: no no, we all want to know what happened at your meeting and why you randomly disappeared after

You_Wish: even with my friends i’m being treated as the chosen one

Drama_QUEEN: do not call me your friend until you marry one of my REAL friends

You_Wish: …

Scared_Potter: …

Parvati: good one @Drama_QUEEN

Drama_QUEEN: @Parvati i tried

Scared_Potter: MoViNg On

You_Wish: what happened at your career thing, Malfoy?

Scared_Potter: no

You_Wish: what do you mean “no”

Scared_Potter: no

TweedleDee: get back on topic

TweedleDum: we’re invested

Cat_Stan: *grabs popcorn qfrom Crabbe and Goyle*

TweedleDum: when did we get popcorn and why would you steal it?!

Cat_Stan: please just get back on topic

You_Wish: fine

Parvati: Storytime :D

You_Wish: you know in fifth year we had to talk to our head of house about what we wanted for our sixth year classes? well mcgonagall suggested being an auror to me during that and I thought it was a great idea. but now I don’t really know. so in my first career counseling meeting I didn’t really know what to say to him. I still haven’t gotten over all the voldemort stuff. since then my career wasn’t thought much by me until this new eighth year too.

Daphne: So since most of your life revolved around defeating voldemort you don’t really know what to do with your life/yourself now??

You_Wish: yep

Daphne: nnneeeaaatttt

Sprouts_Favorite: deep harry

Parvati: that’s awful harry. I’d be so stressed and confused and overwhelmed

You_Wish: never said I wasn’t

Parvati: aww!! I’m always here for you Harry!!

You_Wish: Thanks Parvati :)))

Scared_Potter: I think most of us don’t really know what to do with voldemort gone

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: Don’t you think it makes things easier?

Scared_Potter: maybe eventually

You_Wish: hopefully eventually

Scared_Potter: yeah

Parvati: awwwwwwwww!! Draco and Harry are in the same boat!! You two should so talk separately about this. Like about things you don’t want to share with everyone else because you don’t think they’ll be able to relate to it.

Sprouts_Favorite: who says they haven’t??

Drama_QUEEN: I’m here!! Spill Neville!!

BLAIS’N_Thru_These_Halls: How is it Neville has all the gossip?

You_Wish: I’m gonna leave 

Scared_Potter: me too

You_Wish: remove me from this chat please, Malfoy?

Scared_Potter: then who will remove me?

You_Wish: I don’t know. Your problem

Scared_Potter: :/

Drama_QUEEN: please take your romantic bullying to another chat

Cat_Stan: mean flirting

Theo_A_DOOR: negativity wont help your relationship kids

Scared_Potter: someone pLeAsE talk about something eLsE


	4. The Golden Trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is our 4th chapter! If you didn't read the notes last time, the story's structure will continue to alternate between Chatfic and regular writing. As always, we hope you enjoy reading this story!
> 
> 😆😆😆

Hermione was, unsurprisingly, surrounded from the waist-down in books. But her research wasn’t of dragons and mermaids, of elixirs and curses, disease and cultures. She was feverishly reading through the Ministry’s existing departments, waiting for something to click. Her counselor, Mrs. Falley, had suggested she look through the many existing booklets about the Ministry. She had said that she should see if anything aligned with what she wanted to do.

Hermione had always prided herself on her calm demeanor and meticulous planning. Even from a young age, she soaked up information and pushed it back out through her work. Her compassion for life intertwined with her intelligence as she grew, always taking note of injustices in the world, filing her head with plans to help the people and creatures she saw. 

As a child, her attitude towards life was called, “incredible” and “mature”. Soon these words turned into, “naive”, “too smart” and even “waste of time and mind”. But naive she was not. She knew her peers thought of her as strange, and were unreceptive to her organizations. But as long as she knew she was right, and that her friends stood next to her, she would be ok.

Eighteen years old, and she was still full of empathy and still too knowledgeable for her age. Well read, and ready for anything life through at her. The challenge she currently faced was deciding her career. An important decision, one that would impact her life forever more. She knew a lot of deciding factors went into this.

For one, she was a muggle-born witch. She could abandon the wizarding world forever, and live out her days as a regular person. This was almost immediately ruled out, however. Magic had been a part of her everyday life for nearly half of her life; she was in too deep to ever withdraw herself. Her magic was a part of her, and that would always be true. So, she would stay a witch.

Second, she knew that she wanted to make a difference in the world. Whether it be in a Muggle or Wizard world, she had always dreamed of the great impact that she would make on the world. So clearly, a simple, ordinary job would never satisfy her. 

Which leads to her third factor. The Ministry. The Ministry was the political, economical and judicial system of the whole English wizarding world. The Ministry was where you went if you wanted something important to do. Which was why she was now pouring over information of the Ministry.

Hermione and the Ministry hadn’t had the best experience together, but she was willing to chance it again. Not everything is corrupt just because the Head is. And Hermione was a forgiving soul. So, she had little qualms with her career choice.

Now, she was looking over the divisions of the Ministry. The ones that grabbed her attention were the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and the Department of International Magical Cooperation. After more extensive digging, however, she came across a surprising lack of information concerning Muggle-Wizard relations. There were the sub-departments ‘Obliviator Headquarters’ and ‘Muggle-Worthy Excuses Committee’, of course, but that was it. It seemed that the only times Muggles were considered in anything was when they had to be fooled and kept from the magic.

Hermione pondered this, an idea slowly coming to her. It was bold, it was strange, and it was going to require a ridiculous amount of convincing, but it was her. She began to draft her proposal to give to Mrs. Falley, a sweet smile on her lips.

~~~~~

Harry lounged on the Gryffindor common room couches, feet propped up on one armrest, his hands under his black hair on the other. He stretched lazily, back arching up, and yawned quietly. Eyes slipping shut, the comforting red and gold aesthetic surrounding him. He could hear the hushed tones of the still-new first years, the dull clatters of a fourth-year’s Wizard Chess set, and the crackle and pop of the low roaring fire. 

His thoughts floated in his head. Harry focused on one of his most recent memories, just yesterday afternoon. He had spent hours in the old Shrieking Shack, switching out the flowers in Remus and Sirius’s shrines, and slowly watching the early October sunset color the sky. It had been so peaceful and calm there, different from the bursting concern of his friends. They had overwhelmed him, and he accidentally over-shared. He was sure that Ron and Hermione thought something was up, but they had yet to say anything. He didn’t know whether to be relieved or worried.

Harry just felt so confused. He was eighteen, for God’s sake. He was an adult, he should have it figured out! But he didn't have it together, and he was at a loss for a solution. 

He was partially glad for the peace Voldemort’s death brought, but the other half of him craved a distraction, a goal to focus on. He didn’t know which he hated more: too much stress, or nothing to do. Both were lonely, in their own respective ways. Harry was so sick of being lonely.

He wanted to tell someone about these thoughts, this indecision, this impasse he had reached with no end in sight, but the fear of the consequences held him back. Everyone was happy and getting along now. There was no need to dampen anyone’s mood with his selfish desires. He would be just fine on his own.

Harry sighed, and blearily rubbed at his eyes, blinking wildly when the harsh, yellow light hit his vision. 

Suddenly, ginger hair and a pale, freckled face filled his vision. 

“Hey Harry! What’s up, man?” Ron grinned.

Harry sat up abruptly, grabbing his head when black spots swarmed his vision from the movement. “Yes, Ron?” He questioned, shoving his thoughts to the back of his head, focusing all his energy on Ron. Near them, a spark from the fire flew in the air and landed on the carpet, fizzling out with a hiss.

~~~~~

Ron wasn't the smartest. Or the bravest. Or the kindest, or the handsomest, or the cleverest. He had never had a positive trait that came out on top, that people could associate with him at a glance. He was a swirling mixture of good things, but never enough of one in particular. 

This had been a major mental block for most of his life. Having been born the second youngest of seven in a poor household, he never really got the attention and care child required. Of course, his parents loved him, but there were just too many people to care for. This led to a thought process of, "I should be grateful for what I have", and that "loving me shouldn't be a chore". Ron was still touch-starved, even as an eighteen year old. 

Growing up next to the most famous child in the world certainly didn't do his mentality any favors, either. He constantly considered himself second best. This even led to a fight between him and Harry in fourth year, built-up tension snapping and blowing an arguement way out of proportion. Their fight put stress on many mutual friendships as well. Hermione had suffered just as much as the two boys had.

Ron had slowly been opening up to others about how he felt recently, and it had done wonders. He finally understood why people always gushed about how talking to others had helped them. For once in his life, he felt heard.

And so, when he saw Harry come back from a near three hours of isolation, his first thought was worry. Harry was his best friend; he could tell when he was down. But Harry wouldn't say anything.

This was frustrating, because Ron knew that talking about whatever was going on would help. But at the same time, he was in no position to tell Harry that. Ron had spent seventeen years suppressing his emotions, after all.

But when he found Harry, exhausted, on the common room couches, he knew he had to talk to Harry. So he approached him, greeted him, and gently coaxed Harry out of his fragile shell.

“Hey Harry! What’s up, man?” 

Harry looked like hell. Baggy, dark circles under his eyes, wild hair, and deathly pale skin. Even his eyes looked more lifeless than usual. Something was really sapping at energy.

Ron sat down beside Harry, and let him lean on his arm. "Hey, Harry. It's ok, you know."

The boy in question just slurred some words of disbelief out, before leaning his head onto Ron's shoulder. 

"Really, it is! Whatever's bothering you, it'll all be ok in the end. We all have issues, even if it doesn't seem like it. But it's the truth. I have dark moments, too. 'Mione had dark moments, Dumbledore had dark moments, hell, even Draco has dark moments! But we persevere through, and I know that you can too."

"I know you aren't going to want to tell me what's wrong. That's ok, though. Just know, If you ever need to talk to me, about anything, anything at all, I will be there. Always."

Ron smiled. It was bitter and sweet and comforting and confident. He slowly stood up, setting Harry's head onto the couch's back cushion. "See you later, Harry."

And with that, he walked off, into the eighth-year dorms.

Ron didn't know about how Harry smiled weakly at his retreating back. Ron also didn't know about how Harry would, from then on, stress about his future just that little bit less. And he certainly didn't know that his words would bounce around in Harry's head, sticking with him for the rest of his life. But what he did know was that he had done something right for Harry.

And that made his smile just a little bit wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the story? If you have any comments, suggestions, or ideas, please leave them in the comments section below. Have a nice day!😁


	5. Storytime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is our 5th chapter! Sorry this one took longer then the others. Things have been very chaotic lately with the coronavirus and we've haven't had any time to get together to write. We hope these chapters will brighten up your day... even with the angst.

Drama_QUEEN: how y’all doin????

Cat_Stan: good

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: Great, thanks for asking 

Sprouts_Favorite: good :-))

Parvati: excellent thank you :D

BLAISE’N_Thru_These_Halls: good

Theo_A_DOOR: good as well 

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: bored

Scared_Potter: Good, thank you :)

You_Wish: ok. how are you @Drama_QUEEN

Drama_QUEEN: finally someone asks!! I’m doing great!!

You_Wish: and why is that?

Drama_QUEEN: THANK YOU FOR ASKING HARRY >:DD!

Drama_QUEEN: I’ve just been watching a lot of people crumble as they walked out of career counseling. Life is great.

You_Wish: well, I guess you would find comfort in that. I might've too, if I wasn't figuring out how to enjoy a peaceful life.

Drama_QUEEN: oh… :/

You_Wish: :)

Daphne: are you ok, Harry?

You_Wish: haha, of course :D

Daphne: the fakeness of that “haha” frightens me 

You_Wish: ʰᵃʰᵃ 

Daphne: sToP

DontDoItSeamus: really mate, you alright?

ImmaDoItDean: you’ve been looking dreadful and have barely been talking

Sprouts_Favorite: yeah, what’s up, harry?

You_Wish: the ceiling 

Sprouts_Favorite: actually the sky since I’m outside 

You_Wish: well you asked me and me is not outside

DontDoItSeamus: get back on topic

You_Wish: fine :(

Parvati: welcome to storytime with Harry Potter™

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: oh how I love these…

You_Wish: no one said I had to give a story

Parvati: Harry, someone asked how you are, it’s definitely gonna feel like a story when reading it

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: yeah, mate that's kinda true…

You_Wish: w0w

Scared_Potter: just tell us Potter

You_Wish: I kinda already told you guys earlier 

Cat_Stan: ??

Scared_Potter: so you’re saying that you are trying to live a peaceful life and it’s really hard because… well you’re the “chosen one”

You_Wish: yeah. But it’s fine. I’ll be able to do it. No need to worry. 

Daphne: those sentence fragments make it seem like i do need to worry tho

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: I have to agree with Daphne, Harry. And Dean and Seamus are right too. You have been look quite dreadful and that isn’t good for anyone…. Also I thought I had this discussion with you, NO SENTENCE FRAGMENTS!

You_Wish: i would be offended but youre right

Parvati: yeah harry! You have to look good for your boyfriend

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: wait wha?!?!?!

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: Ron, we talked about this too!

Drama_QUEEN: i would love to come to your next deep conversation with potter and weasley, granger

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: no you dont… *sigh*

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: me and harry are emotionally offended

Scared_Potter: so you have a boyfriend potter……

You_Wish: @Parvati imma kill ya

Parvati: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Scared_Potter: still waiting for an answer……

TweedleDee: yeah harry!

TweedleDum: draco just frowned so much

TweedleDee: not a frown anymore…. Bye guys

You_Wish: no i do not have a boyfriend… or girlfriend

TweedleDuM: oh thank you harry!!!!!!!!!!!

You_Wish: ?

Theo_A_DOOR: oh clueless child

Parvati: sorry for that little intermission. Now we will get back to story time with Harry Potter

You_Wish: shoot :(

Drama_QUEEN: :D

You_Wish: what *clap* else *clap* do *clap* you *clap* want *clap* from *clap* me 

Cat_Stan: your selfless self

Theo_A_DOOR: your power

BLAISE’N_Thru_These_Halls: your looks (girls do not like me for some reason…)

Scared_Potter: GLARE

Cat_Stan: yeah… for some reason Blaise

BLAISE’N_Thru_These_Halls: :((

Parvati: STORYTIME

Drama_QUEEN: shes threatening when she wants something

Parvati: thank you 

Daphne: that was sweet Pansy

Drama_QUEEN: shut up

Daphne: that wasn't

Drama_QUEEN: :)

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: @Scared_Potter, what do you mean by glare?

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: oh Ronald dearest, lets get into that later

DontDoItSeamus: i can just see his innocent smile

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: well you are sitting right across from us

DontDoItSeamus: just felt like I havent texted much HeRmiOnE

ABitOgLightReAdiNg: maybe you should go back to not texting DeAn

Drama_QUEEN: oooooooohh she got you

ImmaDoItDean: dont be rude to my bf, HERMIONE

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: dont be rude to my gf, SEAMUS

You_Wish: can i please go to a different common room

Parvati: GO TO THE SLYTHERIN ONE

You_Wish: like theirs is any better…

Scared_Potter: youre not wrong

Drama_QUEEN: i feel attacked on so many different levels 

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: me too

Parvati: I demanded a storytime like 200 texts ago

Parvati: AND I NEVER GOT ONE

You_Wish: not sorry

Parvati: I NEED TO KNOW EVERY DETAIL ABOUT YOUR LIFE HARRY

You_Wish: ITS MY LIFE NOT YOURS SO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS

Scared_Potter: I want a storytime now! :D

You_Wish: SHUT UP DRACO

Parvati: SHUT UP DRACO

Scared_Potter: first name basis

You_Wish: GLARE

Scared_Potter: stolen

You_Wish: idc

Scared_Potter: i do Potter!

Parvati: storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime

Drama_QUEEN: this is the best story ive read

Scared_Potter: GLARE

You_Wish: GLARE

Theo_A_DOOR: i hate this chat

You_Wish: me too

Parvati: storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime storytime

You_Wish: NO STORYTIME

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: yeah i'm scooching far away

Parvati changed You_Wish username to Storytime

Storytime: i swear-

BLAIS'N_Thru_These_Halls: its fate potter

Sprouts_Favorite: yeah, accept it Harry

Scared_Potter: i liked the other username Harry had

Storytime: so does harry

Scared_Potter: i got you

Scared_Potter changed Storytime username to You_Wish

Theo_A_DOOR changed You_Wish username to StorytimeWithHarryPotter

Scared_Potter: ThEo

Scared_Potter: you forgot the ™

Theo_A_DOOR: oh oops

Theo_A_DOOR changed StorytimeWithHarryPotter username to StorytimeWithHarryPotter™ 

StorytimeWithHarryPotter™: Aaah

StorytimeWithHarryPotter™: you know, I REALLY dont understand, why the BLOODY HELL you have to CONSTANTLY nag at me!! Storytime, storytime, I dont see any of YOU inclined to share personal details about yourselves! There's only SO MANY TIMES I can put up with this! Just cause I'm 'Harry FREAKING Potter' doesnt mean my life is something you pick through and tear apart just because you CAN. I am SICK and TIRED, and frankly a little disgusted by everyone here. You're acting like CHILDREN. Until you can GROW UP AND LEAVE ME AND MY LIFE ALONE, I'm not talking to anyone here, real life or not. GoodBYE.

EmotionalRangeOfATeaspoon: ...

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: ...

Sprouts_Favorite: ...

DontDoItSeamus: ...

ImmaDoItDean: ...

Parvati: ...

Drama_QUEEN: ...

TweedleDee: ...

TweedleDum: ...

BLAISE’N_Thru_These_Halls: ...

Daphne: ...

Cat_Stan: ...

Theo_A_DOOR: …

Scared_Potter: well dang...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any feedback or comments for us please leave them in the comments section. Thank you for the kudos! Have a great day! :)


	6. Comfort By The Black Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we’re back! Again, we are so, SO sorry about the unexpected hiatus, time just got away from us, and suddenly, it was two weeks later. We really hope the Drarry fluff at the end will make up for it😉 As always, we hope you have a wonderful day and enjoy the story!
> 
> 😊😊😊

Harry was panting heavily from the full-on sprint he had broken into. His temple glistened with sweat, and his sides ached with exertion. Harry leaned his back onto rough bark and tipped his head back, scraping his scalp and shirt as he slid down the tree. Sitting firmly on a large root, he brought his knees up to his chest, and gasped for air.

The dash from his common room to the lake was a blur. All he could remember was feeling pressured and so, so angry. He had told himself before, repeatedly, that the banter everyone directed at him was just that: banter. It was their way of coping, in a strange sense.

But Harry couldn't just throw it all away like that. Lock it up in a box, untouched, and go about your day. He had tried, but raw and unhealed emotions simmered hot under his skin, until they burst. And now they had burst.

He had been showing signs for weeks, in the form of sarcastic quips and disappearing for hours on end. But this freak-out took the cake. 

With the anger and adrenaline fading away, panic began to bubble in his stomach, creeping into his head. 'Oh Merlin, they hate me. They hate me, they hate me, they hate me.'

This wasn't exactly rational thought, but Harry couldn't stop replaying in his head their shocked and distraught faces as he stormed out. 'I yelled at them, they'll hate me, what do I do now?'

His phone was in the commons room, where he had slammed it on the couch. He couldn't just dish out apologies, feigning happiness. It could be hours before he went back to face his friends. Harry was at a loss for what to do.

His thoughts clouded with guilt. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Why couldn't he breathe? The world was spinning, colors muted and way too bright simultaneously.

Harry vaguely registered that his fingers were digging into his left arm, but he couldn't feel it at all. 

The world was too bright and too dark, and he couldn't breathe. 'Why won't my lungs work?' The world was starting to go fuzzy and dark. 'Oh,' Harry realized belatedly, 'Am I dying?'

Suddenly, someone's hand was on his back. Was that his name being called? Either way, it was comforting. Harry relaxed his body, head falling back to hit the tree bark.

~~~~~

Back in the Gryffindor commons room, the usually chatty eighth years were still shell-shocked. It was all supposed to be fun, right? Just friends giggling and laughing like the little kids they never got to be, light-hearted teasing and jabs tossed around as easily as breathing.

Looking back on it now, though, they should've seen the signs. Harry never, ever participated in the verbal sparring they threw at each other unless he was dragged in by someone else. Which was pretty often, to be fair. There was a natural compelling desire to have Harry in your conversation, probably born out of years of him being watched closest and his opinion always mattering more.

Even as his friends, there was still a need to be heard by him, to be talking to him. It was ingrained in everyone's heads; it made you feel good. This was something not even Ron or Hermione could shake, however bad it made them feel.

Hindsight is always 20/20, and the friend group was experiencing a huge reality check. Their friend, someone they had lived with for 7 years, was hurting still from a war. A war they were all still healing from, but they had each other to relate to. They could depend on each other to understand how they felt without words. But Harry, he had been near death so many times. That was traumatizing for them, but it had to be worse for him.

Pretty, false words and see-through facades wouldn't cut it for that kind of hurt. He needed to talk to someone, to be listened to and understood, to have someone to lean on while he healed. But they hadn't treated him like that. They had joked, they had pushed him around and never stopped for his response. They hadn't known.

They hadn't known. They hadn't known.

Weren't they his friends? Wasn't Ron the first child to be kind to him? Wasn't Hermione the mother-hen figure he hadn't had? Wasn't Neville reminiscent of his younger self, and wasn't Seamus the one who laughed about classes and Quidditch with him after dinner? Wasn't Dean the suspiciously good Gobstones player and wasn't Parvati the only one who understood his plight in Charms class 3rd year?

Weren't they his friends?

But they had hurt him. They had been ignorant, and they hurt him. What were they going to do now?

~~~~~

Draco was frozen to his seat. It felt like his heart had stopped, his eyes re-reading the horrifying passage Ha-Potter had sent. He felt like a broken record, looping his words over and over and over. 

Suddenly, he snapped out of it. He was in his dorm room, lying on the same green sheets he had for 7 years. He jumped out of his bed, and practically sprinted as dignified as possible. He didn't do a very good job, however, judging from the stares he was getting. Theo and Blaise were lounging on the couches. He met their eyes and immediately, they nodded.

He was relieved they understood why he was going. He could count on them to message the others to not look for Har-Potter.

Draco knew for a fact that Potter wasn't still in the Gryffindor commons room. With the recent trend of disappearances, and his 7 year past of bursting out and then hiding until he came to his senses, he would be somewhere on the Hogwarts grounds. 

Draco didn't care about the glares and bemused looks he got as he pushed past people and ran through the halls. Potter was naturally self destructive, and who knows how long this had been bottled up for. He was going to get hurt if he was left alone.

Draco would know. He had been alone and self destructive before.

The list of places H-Potter could be were dwindling fast. And seeing as the Room of Requirement was still burning, and wasn't appearing despite his frantic search, he wasn't in there. Draco would have to search outside.

He ruled out Hagrid's quickly. No matter how much Potter liked that old oaf, he wanted to be alone. You don't go to Hagrid's to be alone. 

Draco searched the Quidditch pitch next. Not in the stands, the air, not even the broom closet. He was getting more desperate, Harry was hurting, and he couldn't help. 

Draco shoved any niggling thoughts of 'Why didn't you notice? Aren't you his friend?' out of the way, because that wasn't what Harry needed. Pity would do nothing here.

He was torn between the next area to check. The lake, or the Shrieking Shack? Both were equally likely. After all, Harry had once confessed to him why the place meant so much to him. It had been very late at night, a conversation with the sole purpose to lull the insomnia ridden teens to sleep, but Draco had remembered. He always remembered what Har-Potter said.

He was going to have to rely on gut instinct here. The lake, or the shack? The sun was going to set soon.

Draco took a deep breath, and decided. His feet left small imprints in the grass behind him, headed towards the silvery lake, sunlight reflecting off of the glassy surface. 

As he neared the edge of the water, he heard the sound of someone choking. His utter relief at finding Potter was quickly cut out by the thought, 'Wait, why is he choking?' Draco ran towards the curled up boy, who was shaking like a leaf.

What he saw was horrifying. Harry was curled in on himself, silent tears streaming down his face. His hands were clenched so tightly in his arms, Draco thought his nails would draw blood. But more terrifying was the choking noise.

Harry was choking on his air, gasping for breath. His face was reddening, like he couldn't breathe. 'He probably can't!' Draco's subconscious screamed at him.

"Harry!" Draco panicked, putting one hand on Harry's back, the other on his right hand, which was starting to draw blood, like he had predicted. 

Draco had heard of panic attacks before, his mother used to get them back then. But Draco always looked away, to give his mother a sense of privacy and dignity. The house elves always comforted her. He had no idea how to handle this situation. 

Taking a deep breath, Draco let his instincts take over. 

"It's ok Harry, you're safe. Listen to my breathing, ok? There, like that, keep listening," Draco exaggerated his breathing, relieved when Harry seemed to be following along. “Match your breaths to mine. In, out, in, out, slowly, just like that. You’re safe Harry.”

Draco pulled Harry off of the jagged tree bark that had torn his shirt, and into his arms. With the one arm already around his waist, Draco slowly rubbed his hand in circles, the motions soothing. His other arm went around Harry’s shoulder blade, reaching his hand up to sit in his hair. Draco ran his fingers through the messy brown locks in a languid, calming manner. Their breathing was in sync.

Draco supposed he should feel awkward about their position, but it just felt so natural and warm. Harry fit in his arms like a puzzle piece. No, more like two halves of a whole that hadn’t known they were separated until, that exact moment. Yes, that was it. Draco had found his other half.

Draco dipped his head down to rest his chin on Harry’s head. “You're safe, you’re safe, no one will hurt you,” he crooned, his voice soft and a balm to Harry’s tears. “You're safe, I’ll keep you safe, no one can hurt you.”

Draco suddenly realized that Potter had become Harry, and he didn’t even notice. It sounded nice on his tongue; he could say Harry’s name all day and not get bored. 

Harry shifted in his arms, positioning them so he was practically in Draco's lap, but they were both facing towards the lake. Together, they watched the sunset slowly streak through the sky, painting the clouds salmon and carnation pink and rose and mango. The shimmering surface of the lake reflected the sky, distorting the colors like a beautiful mosaic. It was gorgeous.

They sat there together for forever, not speaking to not ruin the peace, content to just bask in each other’s warmth and comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we sincerely hope you enjoyed the story. Again, we cannot express enough how sorry we are that we disappeared like that. We will be back on either Friday or Saturday with the next chapter. Any ideas, comments or suggestions can be expressed through the comments section! Have a lovely day everyone!❤️


	7. Plans Are Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! How are you? We hope you had a good Passover and/or Good Friday, if you celebrate that. This chapter is a little short, but we wanted to write the next scene out in actual writing. We hope you enjoy the story!😆😆

Scared_Potter: Hello everyone on this chat, just to be clear, I am with Harry right now and we are both safe. I know we didn't come back to the dorms last night, but he needed some space. Please respect that. You will see us in classes, and to the Slytherins, I will talk to you in class. Gryffindors, please give Harry space. Don't approach him.

Scared_Potter: Thank you

\----

Sprouts_Favorite: thank you for telling us Draco :)

Drama_QUEEN: dude, 5 am, really?!

Scared_Potter: I literally saw you in the common room when I got back. At 5 am.

Drama_QUEEN: …

DontDoItSeamus: i hope Harry is ok. How'd he seem, draco?

TweedleDum: he fell asleep

ImmaDoItDean; really? The one time we need him?!

Parvati: we should really apologize to Harry. I mean we all feel awful about what happened

Sprouts_Favorite: yeah but Draco said we should not approach him

DontDoItSeamus: i'm sure he wont mind

ImmaDoItDean: OMG!

DontDoItSeamus: oh no

ImmaDoItDean: what if we threw Harry an apology party!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????

Sprouts_Favorite: uhhhhh

DontDoItSeamus: ooohhh thats actually not a bad idea

ImmaDoItDean: dont be so surprised :(

Parvati: OMG YES! PARTAY! 

Sprouts_Favorite: i dont know

ImmaDoItDean: come on Neville!! 

DontDoItSeamus: yeah come on Neville!!!

Parvati: yeah Neville!!! Pplllleeeeaaasssee

Sprouts_Favorite: you know why not!

ImmaDoItDean: Thats the sprirt!!!!!

ABitOfLightReAdiNg: you idiots

Parvati: eh, not the first time you said that to us

ImmaDoItDean: what this time?

ABitOfLightReAdiNg:WHAT DO YOU THINK?

DontDoItSeamus: ok maybe no party

Daphne: no party idiots

BLAISE’N_Thru_These_Halls:: that was the stupidest thing i've ever read

BLAISE’N_Thru_These_Halls:: and ive read some pretty stupid letters written by Draco

Scared_Potter: I SWEAR

Theo_A_Door: oop

Parvati: so what do you think we should do instead?

Cat_Stan: maybe just a simple apology?

ImmaDoItDean: BORING

Sprouts_favorite: Harry seems to like boring

ABitOGLightReAdiNg: What are you saying, NeViLLe?

Sprouts_Favorite: focusing on our apology- I agree with @Cat_Stan’s idea

Cat_Stan: thanks :)

Daphne: But don't you think we should wait and not just jump in? I mean Harry probably does want to be alone. 

DontDoItSeamus: yeah that's very true  
DontDoItSeamus: I agree with Daphne

Cat_Stan: well i wasnt saying we'd do it right away. I agree we should give harry some space

DontDoItSeamus: I agree with that!

Daphne: yeah same

Parvati: Good idea! I agree too

Sprouts_Favorite: ok!

ImmaDoItDean: yeah a party was a stupid idea. I agree with this one too. 

Cat_Stan: so do we all agree with this plan?

Theo_A_Door: seems so!

BLAISE’N_Thru_These_Halls:: Yes!

Drama_QUEEN: sure

Parvati: you act like you dont care but we all know you do pansy

BLASIN_Thru_These_Halls: oooohhhh

Drama_QUEEN: shush child  
\----  
Drama_QUEEN: so when are we doing this??

Cat_Stan: idk

Drama_QUEEN: helpful.

Daphne: Anyone know what candy or snack Harry might like? 

Drama_QUEEN: how should we know, we’re the ones not in his house

Scared_Potter: treacle tarts

Drama_QUEEN: nevermind 

Scared_Potter: what? (¬_¬ ) 

Daphne: Ok thanks! So does anyone have treacle tarts?

Cat_Stan: I do!

Parvati: me too

Daphne: Ok yay! You guys give Harry some treacle tarts when we go apologize to him. Food is always a great gift!

Drama_QUEEN: ok, so @Scared_Potter when should we go and apologize to Harry?

Scared_Potter: I’ll ask him when, hold on.

Scared_Potter: also, my statement still stands. Don’t approach in class unless he approaches you

ImmaDoItDean: alright, alright!

Scared_Potter: he says that he is willing to talk to you after school

Scared_Potter: and don’t worry, I didn’t tell him who he was talking to 

Scared_Potter: your ‘surprise’ apology is still safe

Sprouts_Favorite: thanks, Malfoy!

DontDoItSeamus: yeah you really pull through sometimes, man

BLAISE’N_Thru_These_Halls: …

BLAISE’N_Thru_These_Halls: do your self a favor, Dean, and never refer to a Slytherin as ‘man’, ever again.

Drama_QUEEN: yeah,,,, that was awkward

Scared_Potter: wHaT dO yOu mEan SoMetiMeS?!

Drama_QUEEN: aannnnnndddd, he’s back

Cat_Stan: no one is surprised, Pansy 

DontDoItSeamus: maybe next time i'll just say nothing...

Daphne: yeah, that might be for the better

Parvati: ANYWAYS we are getting off topic

Parvati: let’s meet outside the Great Hall, maybe 30 minutes after last classes

ImmaDoItDean: we (the Gryffs) are down

Daphne: :I’ll be there!

Cat_Stan: Me too!!

BLAISE’N_Thru_These_Halls: ditto

Theo_A_DOOR: I guess so

Tweedledum: us

Tweedledee: too

Drama_QUEEN: fabulous! See you all in class 

Parvati: bye!

DontDoItSeamus: see ya!

\----

Scared_Potter: I have TOO MANY notifications, wth?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed the story! Have a nice Easter tomorrow! Any suggestions, comments or ideas can be sent through the comments down below. We will see you in a couple days, have a nice weekend!


End file.
